Polyurethane foam materials are used extensively in automobiles in components for sound deadening and vibration management. Non-limiting examples of such components include seating, headliners and under the hood components, such as engine covers, engine noise insulators, oil pan covers, hood silencers, dashboard silencers, fuel injector encapsulates, underhood lines and side covers. Polyurethane foam materials are formed when an isocyanate groups react with hydroxyl groups. One common method of polyurethane foam production includes the reaction of a polyol having hydroxyl groups and an isocyanate with isocyanate groups to form urethane groups. Additional components are conventionally used in the production of polyurethane foams, such as blowing agents, cross-linking agents and catalysts. A blowing agent can be added to the reaction to cause gas or vapor to be evolved during the reaction. A cross-linking agent promotes chemical cross-linking to form a structured final urethane product. A catalyst can be utilized to control reaction kinetics to help tailor the final product qualities.
Polyols commonly used in the polyurethane foam reaction are typically derived from petrochemicals. Using these types of polyols may have one or more disadvantages. These polyols are derived from a non-renewable resource. Moreover, the production of these types of polyols may expend a relatively high amount of energy, resources and expense. For instance, oil is drilled and extracted and then transported and refined to produce the polyol. Moreover, there are uncertainties associated with the long-term economic stability and limited reserves of fossil fuels and oils.
In light of the potential shortcomings of petroleum-based polyols, there has been an ongoing effort to investigate and utilize bio-based polyols. The bio-based polyols may offer cost advantages and reduce certain environmental concerns associated with petroleum-based polyols. In certain applications, bio-based polyols have been used in the production of polyurethane foams for use in automotive components. Yet, practical hurdles remain to the widespread use of bio-based polyurethane foams in such components.